


Madness is an Understatement

by Random_Marshmallow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And Romance, Burr just wants some peace, Eliza is forever a cinnamon roll, Give Peggy more love, Hope you enjoy, Multi, Other tags to be added, first fic, lots of comedy, lots of ships, peggy is amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Marshmallow/pseuds/Random_Marshmallow
Summary: What do you get when you have a bunch of Hamilton characters living under the same roof? Chaos. Let’s see how it all turns out.





	1. Welcome to Chaos

Silence.

That’s all Burr needed in life. Even if it was just for a second, he would take it. He doesn’t remember the last time he had gotten a minute to himself, but at the moment, he didn’t seem to care. 

His mind was focused on a book he was reading (and he definitely doesn’t remember the last time he got to read a book in peace) and the silence in the room just made things a lot more easier for himself. 

He learned against the chair he was sitting in and glanced at the digital clock by the T.V.

6:53 AM

He knew it was only a matter of time before-

“I told you I didn’t take your stupid hairbrush Jeffershit”

“I know you did Hamilton now give it back!” 

And there goes the peace he wasn’t ready to say goodbye to.

Two sets of frantic footsteps, belonging to Alex and Thomas raced down the steps, their voices arguing back and forth about things Aaron didn’t bother to care about. They rushed past Burr, not even noticing he was there as their voices disappeared into the kitchen. 

Burr sighed in relief as he was able to slightly tune out their voices which were very loud considering it wasn’t even 7 yet. But he wasn’t surprised.

He heard more footsteps coming down the stairs and frowned.

“I told you, I didn’t wreck your car last night” he heard Laurens’s voice exclaim down the stairs.

“Then who did? You were the only one who went out last night” he heard Mulligan’s voice respond.

The two of them reached the bottom of the steps, giving each other a small glare. 

“That’s not true! Eliza went out to get groceries the same time I did” 

“Yeah and she came back before you did”

John groaned and stormed over to the kitchen, not noticing Burr who was silently taking in the scene. He watched as Herc followed behind him.

“Alex, tell Herc I didn’t wreck his car!” Aaron heard John say as soon as he entered the kitchen.

“Didn’t you text me to come pick you up because you wrecked his car” he heard Alex respond. 

He stopped listening when he heard various screams and shouts from the four of them in the kitchen. He closed the book that was in his hand and closed his eyes. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could tune them out and get some more-

“Achoo!” 

Never mind. 

“Bless you” he found himself along with the other four people in the kitchen chorusing before the four of them resumed their bickering. 

It didn’t take a genius to know that it was Madison. He seemed to get sick almost every other day. Today wouldn’t be any exception. 

When he head Madison’s slow footsteps reach the bottom of the stairs, he looked over to see him red in the face with many tissues in his hand. 

They made eye contact for a split second and Madison did his best to wave before sneezing into the tissue again. He quickly ran back upstairs and Burr assumed it was to get more tissues. 

As James ran back up the stairs, another pair of footsteps walked down the stairs.

Burr looked up to see Lafayette using a brush (which he silently assumed was Jefferson’s) putting his hair up into a bun. He jumped to the bottom of the stairs gracefully while twirling the brush around. He noticed Burr looking at him and grinned.

“Aaron, mon ami! How have you been?”

Aaron blinked and tried to think of a good response. 

“Actually I’ve been-“

There was a sound of glass breaking from the kitchen that caused both of them to turn their heads in that direction.

Lafayette groaned and walked towards the kitchen, muttering French profanities under his breath that Burr didn’t seem to understand, or want to understand. 

Another pair of footsteps rushed down the stairs and quickly sprinted into the kitchen. Aaron barely caught a glimpse of the figure but was able to see the ends of Angelica’s curls swishing behind her.

The arguments in the kitchen were becoming a lot more clear and Aaron just wanted to sleep through it all.

His eyes widen as he say heard various things breaking inside the kitchen. He wasn’t sure if it was safe to go inside but he decided to wait for it. Something he seemed to be doing a lot recently.

Two more pairs of footsteps belonging to Eliza and Maria had come down the steps cautiously. Aaron had given the two girls a small wave which they happily returned.

“Has Angelica come down yet?” Eliza asked him. The look she gave him made him suspect she knew the answer, but had hope that her accusations were incorrect. But when he nodded his head her face fell and she quickly ran into the kitchen. 

Maria watched Eliza leave and whistled lowly. “I kind of feel bad for the guys. When Angelica comes in there’s no going ba-“ her mouth fell when she saw a small piece of glass land by her feet. She picked up said glass and examined it.

When Burr noticed her brows knit together he asked, “What is it?”

“Angelica’s not the only one giving a beating..” Maria threw the piece of glass back into the floor and marched into the kitchen. Aaron knew right then and there that it would be wise to stay away.

Madison had come back downstairs with a huge box of tissues. He sniffed and looked over to see Burr’s concerned look towards the kitchen.

“Do I even want to know?”

Burr just shook his head in response.

The final set of footsteps sluggishly came down where Burr was still residing in his chair with Madison sneezing and coughing on the couch by him. Peggy had finally awakened from the chaos that was coming from the kitchen.

She yawned and waved two the two men in the livingroom. “Sup guys”

Madison sneezed and waved while Burr stared in envy, wondering how she could have possibly still been asleep. 

Peggy took a quick glance towards the kitchen. “Not this again”

“I think we’re gonna have to go out and get some food.” Madison sighed as he sneezed once more. “Who wants to get the food?”

“I’ll get it” Burr immediately volunteered. “Just make sure the house isn’t destroyed in the process”

“I’m going back to bed” was all Peggy said before walking up the stairs again. 

Aaron glanced at James who just sneezed. He sighed and took more more glance at the kitchen. He saw a plate flying out of the kitchen and smashing against the wall. He quickly grabbed his keys and walked out of the door, saying goodbye to Madison who coughed in response.

As Burr went into his car, he sighed against the drivers seat and stared out of the clesr windshield.  
He took in the moments peace that he was able have. 

Silence. That’s all he needed. 

Unfortunately he would have to go back to the house. Back to the craziness that he lived with.

Even if he was used to it by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I do take suggestions for other chapters  
> I’ve got some ideas but I prefer to do them later as the fanfic goes along so if you have any suggestions I’ll definitely look into them!  
> Thank you for reading :)


	2. How to be Tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is too nice for her own good sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this looks really rushed or sounds really rushed. Explanation why at the bottom.

Eliza would call herself a decent person.

She would always wait for someone to finish what they were saying before saying anything she wanted to. She would always put anyone in front of herself (she got that from Angelica). She never yelled at anyone and would always try to understand and reason with the person. 

And if that wasn’t at least half decent then...oh well. 

But Eliza never seemed to notice how people took her kindness for granted. Other people have. 

One day she was watching one of her favorite television shows in the house.

She was laughing along with all of the jokes that were said on the tv, while enjoying the sweet, buttery taste of popcorn. Her mind tried to tune out other noises that were going on through the house. 

As the show was getting really good however, Alexander and Thomas decided to come in the room, arguing as always, standing in front of the tv, blocking Eliza’s view. 

Eliza tried to get their attention but they continued to argue. 

“I’m telling you, they’re not gonna kill her! They had plenty of times to do it so why would they do it now?” Thomas glared, putting his hands on his hips. This just made it more difficult to watch the show. 

“Um..excuse me but-“ she was cut off.

“Which is they would do it now!” Alex countered, mimicking Thomas’s actions, only making it harder for her to see.

“How much you wanna bet?” Jefferson asked, leaning towards the shorter man. Eliza looked over at Alexander who was glaring daggers at Thomas. 

“How about 100 bucks” Alexander smirked.

“Like you have that kind of money anyway” Thomas mimicked his smirk.

Eliza knew Thomas was right, and she knew Alexander knew he was right. But he would never said it out loud.

Alexander shifted his gaze towards her and he smiled. “Eliza! Perfect timing! Can I borrow 100 bucks? Don’t worry I’ll pay you back”

“Of course! My bag is on the tab-“

“Thanks, your the best!” Eliza hadn’t noticed Hamilton already going through her bag, taking out the money he needed. And she didn’t noticed a couple extra dollars, sticking out of his pocket.

“What time does the show come on?” Jefferson asked.

“Uh..” Alex glanced at the clock. “About a minute”

Eliza looked at the clock as well. “Well here’s the remot-“ Thomas had taken it out of her hand without hesitation. All Eliza could do was blink.

“You really are the best Eliza” Alexander grinned as the two boys sat down on either side of her. Eliza wasn’t sure what she should do so she decided to stay put. 

None of them had noticed Maria standing by the entrance of the living room, shaking her head. Eliza heard her quiet footsteps making their way towards them. 

“Hey Mari-woah” Maria yanked Eliza off of the couch and hauled her towards the bedrooms without saying a word.

Eliza could hear Alexander praising her one last time before she was pulled into her own bedroom and the door was shut behind her.

“Maria? Is something wrong?” She always quick to assume something was wrong. There was never anything right that happened in the house.

“Yes. You” Maria stated, putting her hands on her hips.

Eliza raised a brow in utter confusion. “What do you mean? Did I forget to do something?”

“Yeah, you forgot your assertiveness and dominance towards men” Maria frowned. “‘Liza! What happened?”

“I-i don’t know what you mean”

“You let Alex and Thomas walk all over you!” Maria exclaimed.

“What do you mean?” Eliza asked. She felt like she was asking more questions then she should have been.

“Did you not see Alex take extra dollars out of your purse?”

“N-no? Was I supposed to?”

Maria sighed and walked over to Eliza. Eliza tensed up slightly when she felt her hands, gently touch her arms. “Eliza”

“Hm?”

“I’m doing this because I love you” she tighten her grip on her arms and turned her head towards the door. “I GOT HER”

Eliza blinked when she saw her two sisters barge into her room. She noticed Peggy with a piece of rope. Peggy went behind her and tied the rope behind her back, while Maria was still holding her down. When she heard her door being slammed shut, she looked over and saw Angelica leaning against the door, watching the scene.

“What’s going on?”

“We’re helping you out sis” Peggy stated cheerfully.

“It’s not that we don’t love your loving and generous personality, it’s just that we would love it if you were..more assertive” Angelica stated calmly. 

“Well..why did you tie me up?”

“For dramatic effect!” Peggy exclaimed.

“Eliza, this is for your own good. Your gonna thank us for this later” Maria smiled. “Trust me”

“What are we waiting for then. Let’s go” Angelica opened the door, walking out of the door quietly. Maria, and Peggy followed behind her. Eliza watched as Maria turned her head around, pointing at her. Peggy groaned and walked back to her, untying her.

“Thanks sis” she smiled. 

Peggy rolled her eyes but smiled back and the two of them left the room.  
~~~  
The four girls were standing in front of Lafayette’s room. Eliza could hear his soft hums from his bedroom. She looked over towards the other three who had an evil aura around them.

“Uh..so why are we here?” 

“Because Eliza.” Angelica started. “Lafayette has some money for me that he said he would make back, but didn’t. And I know he had the money to do it”

“So what are you going to do?”

“Watch and learn little sis. Watch and learn” Eliza watched Angelica’s gave turn from easy going to strict in a second. “Now go!”

The three of them all scrambled to find a spot to hide while Angelica knocked on the door.

The French man’s hums were silenced and quick footsteps made their way to the door. Lafayette opened it and smiled, looking at an aggravating Angelica.

“Bonjour Ms. Angelica! Is there anything you need?”

“My money” she stated plainly.

“Uh..your what?”

“The money you owe me! When I you asked me if you could borrow fifty dollars to buy..whatever you wanted to buy..I still want that money back!”

“Angelica..I do not know what you are talking about”

“What do you mean?” Angelica glared. “I remember telling you I wanted my money back. And you said “yes of course Angelica”” Eliza had tried her best to contain her laughter.

“Angelica..are you sure it was me?” Lafayette asked.

“Of course I remember! Now you’re going to give me the money or else I’ll-“

“Hey Angelica. So glad I ran into you” Thomas smirked with cash in his hand.

“Thomas I am not in the mood to hear your stupid-“ Angelica blinked when Thomas gave her fifty dollars. “What is this?”

“The money I owe you” he stated. 

“Wait..so it was you..” Angelica looked at Lafayette, then at Thomas. “..who owed me fifty dollars?”

Thomas and Lafayette both nodded her head. Eliza knew Angelica was feeling very embarrassed as her siser’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

“Sorry Laf” Angelica mumbled.

“It’s quite alright. It’s a good thing everything was resolved now at least” Lafayette chuckled.

“Right.” Angelica laughed nervously and waved goodbye to the two boys. 

Eliza contained her giggles when Angelica walked away, now completely red in the face when Peggy started to laughing like crazy.

“Be quiet Pegs! The whole point of this is so that Eliza learns to be more tough” Angelica crossed her arms. “In fact I think you should go next”

Peggy smiled. “Gladly” and Eliza got a lot more nervous.

~~~

“So..what are we doing now?” Eliza asked as she looked at Peggy who was holding a piece of apple pie.

“Yeah Pegs. Isn’t giving up a piece of pie considered nice?” Angelica snickered.

“Shush!” Peggy glared at her older sister while Eliza contained her giggles. “This is all apart of the plan. Now everyone hide, he’s coming?”

“Who’s com-“ Eliza's question was cut off short when quick footsteps started coming towards them. Maria pulled Eliza to the side with a little too much force. 

Eliza watched as Hercules cane past them, looking at Peggy with a confused expression. 

“Hercules, my friend! Here look, I made ya something” Peggy showed him the pie. “I know it’s your favorite”

“It is my favorite!” Mulligan was about to take it but Peggy pulled it away from him. “Of course. I knew there was a catch”

“Oh there’s always a catch” Peggy smirked. “I’ll give this to you on one condition!”

“Which is?”

“I get to use your car for a month”

Eliza looked at Mulligan for any sign of him giving in. But she was shocked her Mulligan denied him. 

“I can just get Laf to make me one. Thanks but no thanks” When Hercules left Angelica and Maria were laughing loudly while Peggy was blushing from anger and embarrassment.

“Shut up!” Peggy glared. “At least I didn’t blame someone else for doing something they didn’t do!” Maria was the only one laughing while Angelica blushed angrily.

“You think is so funny! Well let’s see what you can do”

Maria smirked and grabbed Eliza’s hand. “Trust me. It’ll be much better than what you two did”

Eliza gulped and blushed slightly. She wasn’t sure if she was afraid before but she definitely was now.  
~~~~~  
Eliza was watching from the spot Maria had told her to hide in. She told Peggy and Angelica it would only work if she was just watching her. Eliza watched Maria skillfully knocked on Aaron’s door. 

Aaron opened the door and smiled. “Hey Maria”

Maria grinned back at him. “Hey Aaron, I was wondering if you could let me borrow something”

“Of course! What do you need?”

“Alex’s journal. I know you have it. And I need it. So would you please be a doll and lend it over”

Aaron shook his head. “Sorry Maria but I can’t give it to you. Now if you’ll excuse me I would like to get some more reading done”

“Oh are you sure about that” Maria leaned closer to Burr, making him, and Eliza, feel a little uncomfortable. 

“Yes, now please step away. I’ll see you for dinner” Aaron immediately closed the door in her face and Maria huffed in anger. 

“How rude”

Eliza stepped out of her hiding spot. “Thanks for the help Maria, really. But I think I should do this on my own”

“Wait Eliza-“

“Don’t worry” she smiled. “I got this”

The next day Eliza was sitting back on the couch, calmly watching the television. Her hand was gripping the remote tightly. She heard quick footsteps walking towards her. She saw Alex and Thomas, once again, standing in front of her arguing. She didn’t have the strength to listen to their argument. She got up and tapped on both of their shoulder. 

“Hey, can you guys move. I’m trying to watch the t.v” 

Alex blinked in shock before eyeing the remote she left on the couch. “Hey, can we watch our show Lizzy, I want to make sure I was right and win more money”

Eliza sat back down and turned the volume up from the television. “No”

Jefferson rode a brow. “No?”

“I was here first. Besides you can always watch it on Netflix” 

Thomas growled and was about to spit a nasty remark before Alex stopped him. “She’s right. C’mon let’s go to my room” 

As Alex started walking up the stairs Eliza could heard Thomas fuming and shouting back “Why are we going to your room?”

She giggled to herself and looked towards her left slightly. She saw Maria not standing too far away from the scene smiling at her and giving her a thumbs up. Eliza smiled back at her and gave her thumbs up back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so sorry this took so long. Longer than I expected. I really wanted this to come out before my birthday which was May 29. But finals and all that just came and it was really hard. And other stuff happened to but everything’s fine trust me. Plus I also got sick after school ended so that was fun. But now that it’s summer I’ll be able to publish a lot more chapters

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I do take suggestions for other chapters  
> I’ve got some ideas but I prefer to do them later as the fanfic goes along so if you have any suggestions I’ll definitely look into them!  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
